


Back Up

by Kyoko1381



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoko1381/pseuds/Kyoko1381
Summary: Sometimes you don't get a second chance, but other times you get more than you could've ever bargained for.
Kudos: 7





	1. It's time...

Chapter 1

It was the day of my wedding. I was staring at myself in the mirror by myself waiting for the ceremony to start. The gown was beautiful in its simplicity. My hair was in some complicated design that took hours to complete, but it made me look elegant even with my scars on display. It was a matter of time before Edward came back to get me. He was my best man, or more traditionally known as maid of honor, but it sounded better for both of us the other way around.

What’s surprising is the nerves. I didn’t think that I’d have any. I’ve been with Jean-Claude for years, risking my life for even longer, facing the supernatural even longer than that and I don’t think that I’ve ever been as nervous as I am right now. At first I thought it was the situation we were in. I mean having every bigwig in one place is a dangerous combination and even with great security like we had shit could still go wrong. I mean we have the President of the United States in attendance on top of every master of the city, leaders of the were-animal clans, the representatives of the vampires and were-animals of Europe, and last but certainly not least, the prime minister and the royal family. Security could not have been tighter or more cooperative than it has been today. That did not include the call for every marshal to assist the festivities, meaning that not only Bernardo, but Olaf was here too. Not the most comfortable thought.

No this wasn’t what was freaking me out right now. Somehow I felt secure that we would be okay, it was something else. It was Jean-Claude. For some reason I felt that something wasn’t right in that direction. I just didn’t know what and today, of all days, it was bothering me. I couldn’t explain what the problem was if I wanted too, but it was something to do with the groom and how can you marry someone you’re having serious second thoughts on? I needed to talk to someone.

As if to answer my unspoken thoughts the door opened and in came Edward. He looked great, comfortable, and relaxed in his tux, which made me envious that I couldn’t wear one too. As if reading my mind he smirked, “You’ll get your chance to wear one at my wedding.”

I rolled my eyes, “Doesn’t make it better now.”

He shrugged, “Nothing I can do about that.” He walked over to one of the chairs in the corner and took a seat. I wanted to sit too, but that would likely rumple my dress and I have to look perfect for the audience. “What’s wrong?” He’s not one to miss much.

“I’m nervous.”

“About?”

“Marrying Jean-Claude.” My voice small.

He leaned back in his chair, face blank. That’s one thing I loved about Edward, he wasn’t one to judge. “What’s making you nervous exactly?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know, and I know this sounds crazy to say on the day of the most important wedding in the world but…” I stopped, looking for the words and coming up short. Edward just sat quietly letting me think and express my concern without trying to incorporate his thoughts into it. He wanted to know how I felt, not lead me to saying what he thought I should feel. “If I do this…” I gave up the fight of trying to be perfect and sat down. They could handle a few damn wrinkles. “I don’t think Jean-Claude wants to marry me.”

“Why?”

“It’s the way he’s been recently, distant. At first I thought it was the wedding but, I don’t think it is.”

“Distant how?”

I shrugged, “Just closed off. Usually I know what he’s feeling if not what he’s thinking, but recently he’s been pulling back more and more.”

“And you’re sure it’s not just the wedding.”

“A few days ago we were talking about the wedding and what needed to be reviewed again. I felt nothing from him, but both of our shields were up and I thought nothing of it.” My head dropped to start at my fidgeting hands. “For just a second when I reached out to talk to someone else in my head, his shields lowered and I felt…”

“Anita” He prompted when I was quiet to long. Usually he would just wait but with the time limit we had he did not have that luxury.

“It felt so dark. I could hear the regrets, feel the want to stop it all, right before his shields slammed into place. At first I just thought the pressure of all of this was getting to him. So, I encouraged everyone to take more responsibility, myself included, but… nothing improved.” My voice was quiet now, making Edward have to lean forward to hear me. “I really think that he would stop this if he could.” I looked him right in the eye, needing some answer. “How do you marry someone you know already regrets it?”

He sat quietly for a moment before walking over, giving me a quick hug and heading for the door. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

I didn’t get a chance to say anything before he was gone and I was once again alone. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I knew that whatever it was it was for me, so I could wait.

**Edwards POV**

Anita didn’t know how happy that news made me, although it would have made me happier to know that the doubts were coming from her. Doesn’t matter, as long as this ends. If she really wants to do this than okay, but if she has doubts than that makes for an unhappy arrangement for her. Most people don’t understand me and Anita’s relationship, they think it’s more and in a way it is, but at the same time it’s not. I just don’t agree with the people she’s decided to entrust herself to.

I passed three check points and countless guards before getting to the groom room. I swear you’d think that he was the bride with the way he carries on about everything. Even demanding his own room to get ready in. I mentally sighed as I knocked and waited for the guard inside to check me out through the many hidden cameras and let me in. Not that they needed it, with so many lycanthrope noses they could just sniff and know it’s me. Bobby Lee finally let me in with a look of confusion.

“It’s almost time to get started what are you doing here?”

I give him a small nod of acknowledgment as I continue to watch Jean-Claude pace the small room. “It just you and him?” He gave an affirmative nod and closed the door behind me. I figure I can trust him enough to keep this conversation under wraps. So, with little time for bullshit I power on. “Don’t lie to me or clam up. You have one chance to answer this truthfully.” The authoritative sound of my voice caused Jean-Claude to freeze mid-step and to put Bobby Lee on the alert. Good, I had his full attention. “Do you want to marry Anita?”

For the first time I gave him real eye contact, making it clear that I would not take kindly to a lie or a potential trick. He was quiet for a long time saying nothing, I could see the ideas floating through his eyes of how to handle this so it would end in his favor. It takes a while but after a long time he finally resigns himself to the truth. I can see the moment he decides to speak honestly. His shoulders drop, and he just looks defeated. “No.”

I heard Bobby Lee take in a breath of shock right before the room was filled with his clotting energy. “You forced everyone to do this ridiculous wedding, with all these people and put on all this pomp and circumstance and you don’t even want to marry her? She sacrificed her life for you multiple times, even took the time out to ask, from the day you asked her, repeatedly if this is what you wanted and you continuously lied and said yes. And now your…what? Going to leave her at the alter? Pity marry her? What did you expect to happen?”

Jean-Claude paled, which is quite a feat for a vampire. “I…I don’t know.” He started pacing and fidgeting, something I had never seen from him before. “It wasn’t supposed to go this far.” Then he froze and turned to me. “How... why did you ask?”

“Anita felt your reluctance a little while ago. She just thought it was the stress of planning all of this, but when you didn’t improve with the bulk of the work being done, she started to suspect that it was being married in general that was bothering you.”

He looked like someone just shot his mother in front of his face. “What did she say?”

“Why does her knowing you don’t want to marry her scare you?”

He just shook his head violently. “What did she see, feel…hear? What did she say?” I just stared at him. I wasn’t going to answer his question without an answer to mine. I could tell that he wanted to force an answer from me but wouldn’t, because I’d kick his ass five ways to Sunday even if he was a vampire, and he knew he couldn’t win. He made a frustrated sound before giving in. “There are things in play here that you don’t know about. If she finds out why…She can’t know.”

I stared at him as I slowly put pieces together in my head. “You getting together with Anita was planned wasn’t it? Someone wanted her connected to you and distracted, why?”

He looked pained. “I can’t tell you that.” I felt my eyes go cold. I was falling into my killing place. “There are things and people… I can’t tell you how this occurred, just that she can’t know. Our lives depend on it.”

“You mean your life.” Bobby Lee was positively vibrating with anger. I wasn’t the only one that Anita had befriended, it just so happens that all of Anita close friends happen to be killers.

“No, I spoke correctly.” He accent was becoming stronger with each word and the mounting stress behind them. “Every person that Anita has touched in this life is in danger.” He began that incessant pacing again. “As she is not right now trying to tear out my throat, she does not know it all. This is good. The only reason I let this go on is… I… I can’t be the one to back out.” He pinched his forehead as if he was getting a headache… Can vampires get headaches? Hmm. “This can only end if she ends it.” And with that he just shut down. Falling into that vampire stillness.

I knew that I wasn’t getting anything else from him so I just turned on my heel and walked out the door. If Anita is the only one that can end this than it’s time for her to hear about Jean-Claude’s reluctance. I won’t bring up the rest for now. I have some digging to do first to ensure that it’s completely safe for her to know. I may not trust the blood sucker but he does have great self-preservation. If this secret is going to be detrimental to Anita, than it needs to be kept.


	2. Really?!?

Chapter 2

I knocked on Anita’s door, waiting for her to answer. I felt a little off, I was about to lie by omission and that was something that me and Anita usually didn’t do to each other. Generally if I knew something important for her survival I’d immediately share, but not today. What made it worse was the fact that I was lying on behalf of the vampire. I really don’t like that guy. The door opened quickly as if she had been waiting on the other side for me, then again she probably was.

“So?” She asked after securing the door.

I just shook my head. “He doesn’t want to marry you, but he didn’t know how to end it.” I said getting straight to the point. I knew Anita would appreciate that more than trying to gentle it by beating around the bush. I watched her face fall and tears gather in her eyes. Her legs just seemed to give out and before I could catch her she was on the floor sobbing. I felt a part of me twist in pain watching her self-destruct. She may have known that he was having doubts, but having a suspicion no matter how strong and knowing for a fact are two different things. It kills me to say it, but she really loved that blood sucker and this was something that stabbed right to the core of her.

I quickly gathered her in my arms and sat her in my lap as I held her, saying nothing. She needed to get this out, but to also know that I’ll help with the next steps to help her move on. That she wasn’t alone. It took almost an hour before she calmed enough to talk. The wedding was to have started five-minutes ago, and I knew that someone would be by soon to find out what the holdup was. I knew that Jean-Claude didn’t call off the wedding. He’s already said that it was up to Anita to do that.

“Anita…”

“I have four options: I could go along with the wedding which I sure as hell will not. I could avoid him by leaving him at the altar, but that would just cause a media frenzy entirely focused on me and I don’t want that. I could confront him in front of everyone, which will also result in a media frenzy, especially if he lies about it. Or I could call him out from the church, make up a fake emergency, and cancel the wedding. The media will have an answer and I can later just say that we broke up.”

“It sounds like you only have one real option.”

She gave a slow nod of agreement. Knowing that we had to move fast I stood with her in my arms and headed to the on suite bathroom. I wet a cold rag and put it on her swollen eyes. With her quick healing she should look fine in a few minutes now that she’s stopped crying. Neither of us said anything as she washed her face, redid her makeup, and shook out the wrinkles of her dress. I was thinking of different types of emergencies to call it off with the least amount of questions and panic. I can’t use a bomb threat, too many important people and highly trained guards. We needed something that was private enough that questions could understandably be diverted and relatively pass quickly in the media. There was a knock on the door, just as Anita was finishing up. I went to the door, opening it to find Bobby Lee. Well, at least I don’t have to lie about the explanation.

He spoke the moment the door was shut. “She okay?” The were-rat doesn’t bullshit, good.

I gave a small nod, “We need a believable excuse to end the wedding with minimal blow back.”

“Has to be health or family problems then.”

“Health might put everyone on the alert. Anita’s too much of a target, they’ll speculate an assassination attempt.”

“Then family. None of her family came for the reception. Even if they were estranged, to miss an opportunity to meet the president and so many other famous people would be too good to pass up.”

“How do I look?” We both turned to find Anita doing a slow twirl to see the whole outfit.

Beautiful.

“You look fine.” I said just as Bobby Lee said “Great.”

She gave a small sad smile before I watched her consciously push the pain down. “My little brother, too underage to be harassed, got sick. None of my family told me till now, and it’s real bad. It’s simple and they can’t do anything about checking it out.”

“They can ask your parents can’t they?” I asked.

“Nah, they won’t answer. Once the media turns to them they’ll just leave the country for a time. They hate attention more than I do.”

“Won’t they find it odd that your brother looks perfectly fine?” Bobby Lee asked as he leaned against the wall.

“My brother was born sickly, he’s never looked healthy even when he was. He has sever allergies, asthma, anemia, and his skin is practically translucent. It’s not unbelievable.”

We just nodded our acceptance and headed for the door. I walked in front with Bobby Lee taking the rear. Anita was still a high profile target, no reason to drop our guard now. Coincidently the two hired guards we passed first was Bernardo and Olaf. They immediately saw that something was wrong and took either side of Anita to provide more protection from the unknown threat.

“What has happened?”

“Yeah I’m with the big guy on that one, what going on?”

I didn’t look at either of them as I answered their question. “I’ll tell you later, after we end this wedding. Just follow my lead.”

They both must have accurately determined that I meant for them to keep the questions for when we were alone, since neither spoke again. We went through countless check points and guards before reaching the chapel where the ceremony was to take place. The two guards at the door, one being Seamus, nick named Water for being extremely fast, even for a lycanthrope and the other was someone I’d never met before. The other guard did what he was supposed to do, which was throw open his door for a dramatic entrance, but Seamus paused, knowing that something was wrong. Unlike Bernardo and Olaf, he didn’t leave his post, just stayed alert, ready for action.

“Do you want to go in, or do you want to call him out?” I asked as we made steady progress to the doors, one standing open the other still closed.

“Bring him out, it’ll be more private that way.” Her unspoken ‘it would also be more realistic and easier to play off’ was clearly heard to the four, sorry, five of us. Seamus looked at Anita over my shoulder, essentially she was his boss and he followed her orders. The only person he gave that much difference too was his master. Then again, I think the majority of the security detail are more prone to follow Anita than Jean-Claude. He might pay their bills, but she was the one that would, and has, saved their ass. They may not have gotten married, but I could tell that Anita was going to get the ‘kids’ in this divorce.

Anita must have given Seamus a signal because he just turned and walked into the chapel as I stopped Anita behind the closed door and out of the public eye. Less than a minute later Jean-Claude was coming out, turning to Anita. He didn’t even try to get past the still formatted guards around her. Which was good since I had the distinct feeling that Anita might not be able to control herself and do him physical harm. Instead he just stood and waited.

“My brothers seriously sick, I need to be there for my family. I have to-” she choked on her words, not able to get them to pass all the emotion she was currently suppressing. For anyone listening in, it would sound like she was really worried about her brother, not sad, angry, and devastated by finding out her fiancée didn’t want her.

Jean-Claude just nodded, he knew what she was, and wasn’t saying. “I’ll handle the details. You go to your family.” Anita just gave a quick nod and then we were moving to the exit we had set for later use. Surprisingly, Seamus and the Wicked Truth tailed us to the back door as Bobby Lee called for the car to be pulled around. By the time we got to the approved location the limo was waiting with Nicky at the wheel. I figure it was the Bride-of-Dracula thing that allowed him to infer Anita’s emotions and her need to leave. No one said anything until we were a safe distance from the church.

“What happened?” Nicky asked, his knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel.

“What’d you feel?” I asked curious. The connection between the two of them is the strongest that I’d ever seen. I had to poke at it a little.

“This morning she was fine, by the afternoon she was nervous, and then about an hour and an half ago she was devastated. Did someone die?”

“No.” Bobby Lee and I said together.

“About an hour before the wedding was supposed to start Jean-Claude admitted that he didn’t want to marry Anita, but he didn’t have the balls to call it off and to just tell her.” I said my voice cold and emotionless. I felt everyone tense. I knew from watching them, that if Anita felt that way about them they would welcome her as a wife, all of them would in a heartbeat. They were having trouble, like I am, understanding what would cause someone to _not_ want Anita.

“Fucking idiot…” Bernardo muttered under his breath. We all made sounds of agreement, but otherwise no one said anything else. I was unsure where we were heading but I knew it would be somewhere Anita would want to be. I knew this because Nicky was driving, and he had to make Anita feel better the best he could.

That being said it did not surprise me one bit when an hour later he pulled into a secluded firing range the next town over. Even without having a direct line to Anita’s feelings, I would have chosen something similar. 


	3. Checked Out

Chapter 3

**Anita’s POV**

Everything was in a haze. I knew Edward was keeping me safe and that was enough for me. I needed time to check out a little but my mind wouldn’t shut up. It kept circling back to Jean-Claude, wondering what I did wrong. Was it all the other men? If it was there was nothing I could do about that, I mean _he_ was the one that gave me the ardeur. Hell he was the one that forced me to be with both him and Richard in the beginning. If I could have been with one man I would have a long time ago. So if it really is the men, it’s not like I could do anything about it. Plus he was the one that pushed them on me in the beginning, and every time I tried to cut them down he tried to whore me out again! I mean I do remember the whole narcissus scenario.

No it can’t be the men, it has to be something else. Is it just me in general? I mean I know I’m bitchy but I’ve always been that way. I have never lied about how I was and what I thought about things. He always said that he loved that about me… so what was it? What did I do? Why does he not want me? Why did he lie all this time as if he did? What did he get out of it?

I almost smacked my head in realization.

He wanted a human servant, someone powerful. He wanted to secure his place in the world so he would never be a victim again. He used me so he could be safe.

I almost started crying again, and if it was just Edward with me I would’ve.

I felt the car slow, but I didn’t look around. I didn’t want to see the pitying looks of the others around me. I began to feel that never ending well of anger deep within me begin to surface. It would be dangerous if I lost control, it’s why I’m such a control freak about everything. If my emotions are not managed correctly I could hurt a lot of people. Magic, like anything, is connected to emotion. The more I feel the stronger and more uncontrollable it is. I closed my eyes and took deep calming breaths as I counted down from ten. Once I reached zero I would restart the count once more, again and again until I felt some form of calm. It just so happen that the best I could do was my killing silence.

**Edwards POV**

I sent Bobby Lee into the building to buy out the place for a couple hours. Since it was a Tuesday at three in the afternoon, I didn’t expect a lot of resistant from other patrons, if there were any. The parking lot seemed empty enough. I also sent out Bernardo, Olaf and Seamus to watch out for anyone suspicious around the area while being as inconspicuous as possible. With the area being so empty I didn’t worry so much about being seen, but it was always good to be cautious.

I watched Anita do her breathing and I knew she was trying to calm herself. I had only seen Anita truly angry only once and it was…it was a sight to behold. I can’t begin to try to describe what I had seen but it was out of this world. It was at that moment that I understood her obsession with control. She needed it in spades. Without control she wouldn’t be able to live a normal life, well…semi-normal anyway. The moment I saw her relax, I knew she found it, and just in time. Bobby Lee was heading back from the store, signaling that it was done. Nicky had been leaning against the car, when Bobby Lee came back, stopping him before he got to the limo. He knew Anita’s calm was shaky at best and that anyone but me talking to her right now would upset her precarious balance.

“Are you ready to go in?”

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with her killing gaze. I didn’t take offense, I knew it wasn’t for me, and I could understand how calming that place could be when your emotions were too much.

“Where are we?”

“Gun range, we thought you might want to shoot something.”

There was a flicker of something soft in her eyes. Us knowing she would want to come here had given her a small measure of happiness. That flicker was enough for me to know that with time she would heal. She gave a small nod, signaling that she was ready. I got out first, making sure that we weren’t being watched.

Before letting Anita follow I checked with Bobby Lee that the cameras were all turned off and that the cell phone and landline of the owners shop were confiscated. No one was to know that she had been here. When he gave the affirmative by way of a head tilt and a ‘you think I’m stupid?’ look, I helped Anita out of the car. Usually I wouldn’t have even thought to, but her dress was too long and her shoes too high to get out on to this uneven gravel without some help.

The moment she was out, Nicky was on her other side, one hand on her lower back the other stabilizing her, with support to her left hand. I mirrored the hold on her right. To others it must look as if she was very wealthy with two escorts and her expensive gown and jewelry. If anyone was around to see her they would wonder what she was doing here and not at the royal palace or, at the very least, a runway.

Bobby Lee held the door as we lead Anita in to the building and flat ground. The moment she was steady we let her walk in front as we took up guard positions. The old man who owned this establishment recognized Anita immediately. It would be surprising if he didn’t. For the past three months there has been nothing but her and the up-coming nuptials all over the news. She walked right up to him and asked for an AR-15, a Glock, and a shot gun. She wanted a hundred rounds of each and at least 75 targets to be set up at the fifty, hundred, and two hundred yard markers. This surprised him as the hundred and two hundred yard targets were outside. She would most likely have to kneel or lay down which would dirty the dress. He looked like he was about to protest but Bobby Lee stepped in and assured him that we knew what we were doing. The man looked doubtful but luckily he stopped his protest before they really began. Which was good as Anita was holding on to her temper by a thread. We needed to get to the shooting part.

Nicky and I gathered the rounds that she couldn’t carry herself and we left for the range. Bobby Lee stayed behind to deal with the man. As we passed the protections area right before the room I got everyone glasses and ear plugs so we wouldn’t blow out our ears. I even texted the others to do the same if they’re going to be close to the noise.

We got to the in-door targets and we all put on the protection. Both Nicky and I stood guard as Anita fired in quick succession. Nicky relaxed the moment she pulled the trigger. I already knew that it was making her feel better on my own, but with Nicky around it was like having an Anita mood ring. I didn’t have to look to know that she looked cool and emotionless as she did it. Knowing too that she envisioned Jean-Claude as the target she was shooting at.

Time moved quickly and for the most part uneventful. About an hour and a half after our arrival everything changed. We were at least 60 miles from Saint Louis and we still heard it explode over Anita’s gun fire. Everyone dropped to the ground, me and Nicky covering Anita. I knew it was the church the moment I felt Anita start to convulse. There wasn’t enough time for Jean-Claude to have smoothed things over so fast. The others came quickly after the first explosion, crouch running to us, weapons drawn. We all shared a look as we hustled Anita into the car. She was still able to walk with help but she didn’t say a thing, which made me cautious; but when we got to the car and she went completely limp, I knew that some, if not all, of the boys had died in that explosion. The moment she stopped breathing it looked like Nicky was having a heart attack. Bobby Lee took and wheel and headed away from Saint Louis, with Olaf in the passenger seat. Bernardo was trying to help Nicky breathe. Wicked, Truth and Seamus just watched me give Anita CPR.

“We need a hospital.” I said between compressions.

“There’s a lycanthrope hospital and witch that the Rodere trust that’s five minutes from here. With the speed I’m going we’ll be there in two.” Bobby Lee answered.

“What the fuck just happened?” Bernardo asked.

“Someone just blew up the church.” Wicked said sounding calm. He was on alert. We all were. If Jean-Claude hadn’t been such a shit, we would have been there. We would most likely be dead and we don’t know who they were targeting specifically. They might be coming back for another shot and we had to be ready for that.


	4. Ready or Not, Here We Are

Chapter 4

**Anita’s POV**

I watched as they wheeled my body into the Rodere hospital. I couldn’t hear anything, but it seemed like they were yelling at each other about something…probably me. I watched Edward continue CPR as they got the crash cart ready. I felt something pulling me away and knew that I wasn’t going to make it this time. This was different from every other death experiences that I’ve had, and I said that correctly. I have had near death experiences, yes, but I have also had death experiences where I have died completely and was blessed enough to come back. Not this time though, I was pulled into another place, there was no light at the end of this tunnel, just darkness. I began to believe that I was asleep until I heard a voice, I felt it through everything I was and would ever be. “You did not do as you were told.” Told? I don’t understand. What was I meant to do? “You will have one more chance, and you must listen this time.” How do I listen? “I gave you a guide to follow, follow him as you know you should. Do what is right or suffer the consequences.”

Before another thought could enter my mind, I felt myself falling back to myself. It is an odd sensation, but it was nice as well, re-entering my body and being whole once more. I began to stretch feeling my body anew with a new appreciation of sensation. I heard a clock go off, an alarm clock, right next to my head. I froze. I haven’t had an alarm clock for quite some time. My phone took over that long ago. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them from the bright light of the sun. What happened to my black out curtains? Actually, wasn’t I in the Rodere hospital? That was underground, there are no windows in here. I forced my eyes open to adjust to the light. Where was the hospital smell, or the other patients? When my eyes finally cleared, I stared…and stared…and stared some more. I was not in the hospital, or my home, or even in the time of that. I was in my dorm room, it looked exactly how I had it when I was in college. I can even tell it was before my engagement because the pictures on the desk are all before not after. I did nothing more than stare for a while longer before the voice granting me a second chance returned to me. I apparently had something to do and it starts here. He said that he gave me a guide, so I have too look for him…or do I? He said follow the guide as you know you should. He stated that as if I already knew the person and wasn’t listening to them. The only person who fits that criteria is Edward.

He always had good advice and I always felt inclined to listen, but I generally didn’t, thinking that I knew best. Except that I didn’t. In the end everything he said turned out to be true. Jean-Claude was only using me, and I ended up getting hurt. That being said I could be wrong, and it could be another. I think at this point I just need to pay attention to what’s going on around me. But before all of that, I think I need to find out what today is and where I really am in the timeline of my life.

There as banging on my door. “ANITA!!!!! Time to get up sleepy head!” I naturally reached for my gun that wasn’t there. Hmmm… I know I wouldn’t get one until right before I left college, but I might need to get one earlier. Well it might be earlier… I really need know what school year I’m in. “Let’s go Anita!” And I think the crazy screaming woman outside my door is the right person to get that information from.

**Ronnie’s POV**

What was taking her so long to answer the freaking door? She’s usually the one pounding on my door telling me to hurry up so we could make it to the ever exciting chemistry lecture. This was my third go at the class and I still have no idea what they hell the old bat was rambling about. This was Anita’s first and she was passing the class like it was nothing. The only reason I was passing now was because Anita was helping me study…well…that an she lets me cheat off her tests and quizzes. I purposely keep my score at a 70 so the teacher doesn’t get so suspicious. I really don’t want to get kicked out for cheating when it was this class holding me back. If I can pass this then I have two more years of criminal justice and I was done. All of my basics had already been completed prior to this year with the notable exception of the stupid freaking chemistry. Speaking of chemistry.

“ANITA! We’re gonna be late let’s GO!!!” Actually, we were already late, but we didn’t want to be super late which was the point here. At least it was for me. Anita is usually a stickler for the rules and being on time. Finally, I heard movement on the other side right before the door swung open. She had her usual bag on her back and her keys in her hands, but that’s where the normal ends. The first thing I noticed were her clothes, I mean she almost always wore black only, but this was a silk shirt that I had never seen before. It was nice, professional, something a classy business-woman would wear, not a poor college student. Her pants were slacks and neatly pressed. Her hair was neatly braided back with two strands hanging down… on purpose. She didn’t have a lot of make-up on, but she did have a little eye liner on and Anita never wears makeup unless I force her. After a minute of gawking at her I finally opened my mouth to make a remark on her unusual attire but stopped short at her eyes. Anita was always a very serious person, but this was different, her eyes were cold as if she had no soul. Her steady stare and study of me as if I was a random exotic insect to be examined was causing me to break out in goosebumps. I took an unconscious step back, which snapped me out of my thoughts enough to make a coherent sentence. “Umm…are you okay?”

I watched as an emotion quickly passed through her eyes, then she looked down the hall, took a breath and looked at me again except this time she looked relatively normal. “We’re late for class…again.” She gave me her usual irritated look and we headed out. I watched for any differences as we walked and chatted. It had all happened so fast that I wasn’t sure it had happened at all, but it definitely made me suspicious. Did something happen yesterday? Did something happen in her family? She never talks about her family which makes it uncomfortable to ask about. I know that she isn’t dating anyone so it can’t be that. Her grades are way too good to even think about her failing a test, and there haven’t been any tests or papers due recently anyway. Plus, what was up with the clothes. I didn’t even know she owned stuff like that, and it seemed to be of such good quality. I just can’t see Anita buying that.

I studied her the whole period and there is nothing that I can think of to explain the personality shift. “Please stop staring at me…” Anita said as she put away her meticulous notes that she somehow takes every class period, no matter how fast the teacher talks. Sometimes I think she’s superhuman.

“It’s just… you look…different.”

She shot me an annoyed sideways look and finished gathering her stuff. “I don’t have to dress like a poor college student every day. Sometimes I like to look nice, just to look nice. So chill…”

I frowned, she never dresses just to look nice, that was my thing. “…and nothing happened…” I said wearily.

She rolled her eyes, “Let’s just say I had a bit of an interesting dream where I got a glimpse into the future of a sort…” She grimaced and bit her tongue, showing a bit of disgust and annoyance in one look. “…you could say that I did not like where I was heading…”

I frowned. “What are you talking about? You make straight A’s, clear goals of what you want to do, you have determination and drive… How can you not like where you are heading? If anyone’s going to succeed it’s you.”

She frowned as she carefully closed her always too full bag and stood. “There are other ways to fail in life.” She looked at me for a moment, various emotions passing through her eyes before she turned away and started for the door. I quickly grabbed my practically empty bag and caught up to her, “What do you mean? What other ways can you fail?” I asked feeling like I was talking to a completely different person than I had yesterday. Anita was always serious, but also a little naive in some ways. This Anita was like talking to a more experienced version, like Anita 7.0 when yesterday she was Anita 1.5. What the hell kind of dream did she have?

“Careers, drive, ambition, they can only get you so far.” She started to cut across the grass to our next class. We had more than enough time, but Anita liked to get there early if she could. Every class she had one set place that she sat and hated when that random drifter came in and took her seat. You know the one. Those kids that come into class once in a while and, not caring that all the regulars had specific seating that they preferred, take someone’s spot. “After a while the career won’t matter, the drive leads you nowhere and the ambition becomes aimless. You start to wonder what it’s all for.” Out of the corner of my eye I watched that guy, Michael I think, openly watch Anita as she walked by. I had noticed him watching her for a while, I have even mentioned it to her on various occasions, but Anita never believed me. According to her no man can like her for some undisclosed reason, especially hot ones and this one definitely was that. Blond hair, blues eyes, great body, even better face, and rich, who could ask for more. I think a lot of that negativity has something to do with her family. “I have no doubt that I will succeed in the business sense, but in that, I’m going to fail in the personal sense.”

I frowned, “You mean like having a significant other? Kids?”

She gave a small nod as she continued to speed through the campus to Biology. “Of course, but before that I need to determine what I want, what I can offer, and what kind of goal that I want for something like that.”

I thought about that for a moment before a big smile crossed my face. “Is that the real reason you look spiffy today? Your trying to attract a mate?” I said barely stopping myself from laughing. “…Because there is this one guy that is totally interested in you and-”

“No.” She shot me a look filled with regret, disgust, and resignation. Why? “He might be interested, but boy’s like him are a slave to the whims of their family, and his family will never accept me. Best to avoid that before it can start.” She shifted the bag on her back to a more comfortable position. “And I meant what I said, I just wanted to feel pretty today.”

I frowned again. I don’t think that a conversation with Anita had ever been this confusing or serious, and I might sound like a broken record but whatever, even though Anita was like born serious, this is a whole new level. “You don’t know that Anita. He could-”

“Yes, I do. It wouldn’t work and I’m not discussing it again.” We entered the biology building and went upstairs to our classroom in silence. I didn’t know what to say. What the hell is going on with Anita?

**Anita’s POV**

I knew that I was being uncharacteristically short with Ronnie, but I couldn’t help it. I wasn’t the 19 year old I was before. I felt like a 33 year old playing school. It is so weird, but I know that I haven’t met Bert or the officer that got me involved yet, and I wasn’t sure how time altering each action I made was. Would not being with Michael change nothing? Or is it going to change everything. I wasn’t sure how big the butterfly effect really was, but I knew that something was going to change, just not what.

I sat down, Ronnie on my left, and took out my bio notes and my favorite pen for motes. Ronnie was quite, frowning as she quietly stewed in whatever thoughts that she was entertaining. I was unsure if I should continue to encourage my relationship with Ronnie when I knew how it would end…then again did I? I mean she only got really bad when all the boys came around and I wasn’t going to take that path this time. Was she really going to abandon our friendship this time? Did it matter? I mean I was only given this chance to do something specific, and to follow someone specific, and though I’m pretty sure that the voice meant Edward, I was 100% sure it was **not** referring to Ronnie.

Soon the teacher came in and I had to focus on the lesson. All the information I already knew, but a refresher wasn’t bad. I knew this was going to get old quickly but I needed to have my preternatural degree again so I could be invited into the RIPT squad again for consultation. I have a feeling that Zebrowski and the gang would be needed in the future and this degree would be my in. Faster than I anticipated the class was over and I knew that I was done for the day. Tomorrow would be my full 4 class day, but today I only had bio and chem. Ronnie on the other hand was not so lucky. She had another class across campus and no time to get there. So not surprisingly the moment the professor called an end to the lecture she jumped up and headed for the door.

“I’ll see you later Anita!”

“K!” I yelled after her, knowing she heard me.

Once again, I carefully placed my notes into my bag and left the classroom. When I did this the first time around, I was blissfully unaware of the people around me. It was nothing for me to block out the others without thought. I had been practicing for years with my family, but now things were different. I was very aware of every one’s movements, conversations, and positioning. I felt like I was hyperaware and I knew I would not be able to continue this type of concentration indefinitely. Being in the dorms was trying the first time around. I knew just from one day that was about to be insufferable. I needed to get an apartment away from campus.

That decision made I turned in the direction of the library. As before I felt eyes on me, familiar eyes, and I was determined to ignore it. Nothing good would come from being with Michael, I knew that, but he didn’t. He didn’t know that his family would never accept me. He didn’t know that his mother was a racist, and he certainly didn’t know that he would cave to his families whims for the money and security that they could provide. I don’t remember the exact day that he started speaking to me but I was sure it was soon.

Pushing him from my mind I got to the computer and started my 3 hour long search to find an apartment near the campus but not full of college students wanting to through parties every night. I finally found one with a bus station right across the street, in a family neighborhood, priced reasonably, and reasonably updated. It was a studio but it would be fine for what I need. I called the landlord and set up a time to meet her tomorrow after my last class.

With that done I thought about what I should do next. I’m not used to having this much free time. Feeling restless I decided to go back to my dorm and change to something more exercise friendly. It might be early, but I needed to start getting into shape. I still plan to be an executioner until they make us into us marshals again. I know I was thinking about leaving it behind before, but I can’t stop. It’s a part of who I am, and I am not hiding any more. I got a chance to start over and I was taking it seriously.

Walking across the campus to my dorm I felt his eyes again. Does he never have class? How is it possible for him to see me crossing the campus all the time? I shook my head. Whatever, I’m just ignore him. Running upstairs and into my dorm room I quickly changed, dropped my bag, ensured I had my keys and left for the school gym. Seriously, this is my first day back and I caught him watching me 4 times today. How could I have never noticed it the first time around? Was I really that blind? I started walking faster, his eyes were making me feel self-conscious. I didn’t have the best work out clothing, but it was rather thread bare. I mean it was just some straight legged black jogging pants, sports bra, and long black and grey t-shirt. To distract myself from his eyes I started redoing my hair into a braid and putting a hair tie on the end of it. I finally made it to the gym and out of his eyesight. I breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the cardio section. I figure I’ll hit the treadmill for a few miles and then do some basic weight training. I know this body is nowhere near the shape I was in previously. I need that muscle tone back.

**Ronnie’s POV**

Class had been finished for hours and I was waiting for Anita at her door. I’ve been knocking and waiting for five minutes which was weird. At this time of day she’s always studying. I wanted to take her out drinking. We’ll I would be drinking, she would be rolling her eyes at my escapades and making sure I got home safely. I also wanted to know about that dream she had that seems to have changed her so much. I was just about to knock again, “She’s not there.” I jumped turning quickly not knowing someone was in the hallway with me. That handsome guy always giving her the side eye was looking at me curiously.

“Oh…” I looked at her door and back at him. “That…she’s usually in at this time of day.”

He said nothing just nodded in agreement.

“Right…” I took a step back before pausing. “You wouldn’t happen to know where she is?” I asked slowly.

He said nothing for a time, studying me instead. I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. “You’re her friend? Her only friend?”

I frowned, “Uhhh… kinda... why do you-”

“What does she like to do on her free time?”

I said nothing, trying to decide if I should tell this guy anything. He might be loaded and handsome, but I really know nothing about him, he could be a murderer for all I know. “I’m not comfortable telling you that.”

Again, he said nothing for a time before simply nodding and gesturing to the exit. “She’s at the gym. Has been for the last 2 hours.” Then he turned and left. No greeting or goodbye given. It was kind of an ego hit that he had absolutely no interest in me. He didn’t flirt, give me a look or anything, and I was having a hard time determining if he was really into Anita in a healthy way or a creepy way. I took a deep breath, shook of the thoughts plaguing me and turned to the exit he gestured to, the one that leads right to the gym. The gym? What the hell was she doing there? She never goes to the gym unless I drag her. I walked in and checked the cardio center, the only place I’ve known Anita to use. It was pretty empty, so it was easy to determine that she wasn’t there. I passed the Yoga classes, the Pilates classes and even the pool and hot tub area and she wasn’t there. Finally, I checked the weightlifting room, I had previously avoided it due to the oddly large crowd in front of the glass windows leading to the door.

“Dude that chick is hot.”

“Seriously, even I couldn’t do that much until I’ve been training for at least 6 months.”

“Did you take a picture? Send it to me, I left my phone in my bag.”

“I wonder if she’s dating anyone.”

“I’ve seen her around before, but she always looked homely. I feel like I’ve been blind.”

Frowning I pushed through the crowd to the glass. Who were they talking about? It took me a while to get to the front and once there it took no time at all to find out what they were staring at. My mouth dropped open in shock. Whoa. Anita was doing one arm pull ups in her regular black gym pants and her sports bar. The shirt she had been wearing was carelessly thrown to the side, soaked and forgotten. What the hell?! Since when could she do that?! I watched as she tirelessly continued, constantly switching arms, and varying into putting her legs around the bar, hanging upside down and doing sit ups. Finally, she gracefully flipped herself off the bar, cleaned it, grabbed her forgotten shirt, and not putting it on walked out the gym and past all the men and woman starting at her. The men in appreciation and the woman in jealousy. She speared a glance to no one as she moved to the door.

“That was amazing.”

“I had never seen anyone do that for so long or so well!”

“You think she’d work out with us if we asked?”

“Dude that girl talks to no one, I doubt it.”

“I think I’m gonna ask her out.”

“Ugh…so what she could work out nicely, you guys are pigs.”

“I know, they act like they had never seen a girl work out before.”

“Oh, we’ve seen girls’ workout before, just never with more determination and more persistence and perseverance than any man.” I could hear the smile in the guys voice. “Your just mad that you could never measure up to her.”

Feeling like that comment hit a little too close to home I ran out after Anita. I caught her just as she was about to enter the dorms.

“Hey!” I called, getting her attention.

She stopped short and turned to me looking a little confused. “I thought you’d have gone out by now. Why’re you still here? Is something wrong?”

I blanked at her, confused. “What? No… I was going to ask you to go out with me, but you weren’t in your room. I figured we could chill today…” Shaking off my unease and jealousy I turned my voice into a joking one. “I think you might want to shower first though…” I said acting like she stunk.

I watched her eyes brighten before she pushed me gently, a smirk on her face. “Okay one, I don’t stink and two shut up.”

I giggled a little, “So…guess who’s asking about you?” She glanced at me with a raised brow. “The guy watching you. I was outside your dorm knocking for like five minutes when he was passing by.” I watched the smirk leave her face before her mouth twisted in annoyance. “He told me you were at the gym, but only after he asked what you liked to do on your free time and if we were friends.” I really didn’t want to push her, but I just didn’t understand why she wouldn’t give this guy a chance. “I know you’re not interested, so I didn’t tell him anything, but he seems really into you.”

“I know Ronnie, but it won’t work.” She looked at me, giving me a hint of a smile. “Thank you for not saying anything.”

I shrugged, “No problem…Soooooooo…..” I moved a little closer and said in a conspiratorial stage whisper. “ **Is** there anyone you’re interested in?”

She just rolled her eyes and started walking faster up the stairs to her dorm room. It was such an Anita response that I couldn’t help but laugh.


	5. Who Understands Time-Travel/Alternate Worlds?

Chapter 5

**Anita’s POV**

I took a quick shower and we went out like Ronnie wanted. As usual I didn’t drink, and I watched Ronnie have her usual good time. We talked throughout the night and I told Ronnie about the apartment I was getting. She was surprised at first, but she quickly understood. No matter how much Ronnie partied, she loved her privacy. After describing the area she asked if they had more vacancies or something with two bedrooms so we could be roomies. I wasn’t sure about being roomies, but I wouldn’t mind having her live close to me. One thing I decidedly didn’t talk about was the ‘dream’ I had that altered me so much. There are some things I refused to share. Something about this situation was so different that even talking about it seemed wrong. I felt like I had to be careful with whom I spoke to and about what lead me here a second time. There was some underlying situation that I had missed the first time around and it was important. I just don’t know what it could possibly be.

Finally, at around 1 in the morning Ronnie called it a night so we could get some rest before our classes tomorrow. Unlike her I had a class at 8am and I would like more sleep than 4 hours, which she has made me do in the past. I got her to her dorm room in the more expensive dorms down the street. Since her parents are actually paying for her to go to school, she was able to get into the better dorms, I couldn’t afford that at the moment. Once she had her bottle of water and aspirin for the coming headache in the morning I left for my dorm. It was only a few buildings down and the path was well lit. I wasn’t worried about anything bad happening, at least there wasn’t a problem the first time around. Then again, I did change things. I’ll have to act like nothing is the same until I can get a feel for how this all works.

“Hi”

I jumped and spun around to find Michael sitting at the fountain watching me with a small smile on his face. “Oh, Hi.” I said uncertainly. I just said I need to pay attention, but I was so into my thoughts that I completely missed him sitting there quietly.

He looked towards Ronnie’s dorm, “Had a long night?”

Okay this was definitely different from the last time. Before he started talking to me when I had run into him after my psychology class, and I really can’t help but feel that it was at a way later time then this, at least a month in the near future. Not knowing what to do I shrugged, “You could say that.” I said taking a step back from him and towards my dorm room. “It’s late, I’m going to head in, you have a good one.” I muttered before turning and walking toward my dorm. He made no move to follow me. I resisted the urge to look back, knowing that he was looking. How the hell does he always know where I am and was I really so blind the first time around? Luckily, I know he’s not a murderer, but is he a stalker? Something about that didn’t sound right. I may have been blind, but I wasn’t stupid, and my intuition has always been good. Something is off with Michael but whatever it might be, it is not hostile.

**Michael’s POV**

I watched her enter the dorms. I counted down how long it would take for her to get to her room, right when I hit zero her dorm light came on. I watched her silhouette as she got ready for bed before finally the light went out. I waited. I wasn’t here just to make sure Anita got home safe. I had to meet my contact as well. The meeting place was the other side of the dorm building where she couldn’t see, but I had a little more time yet.

I glanced at the other dorm, the one with the girl Ronnie. I did not like her with Anita. She was a ticking time bomb of jealousy. She was one of those girls that was used to getting attention and didn’t like it transferring to someone else. It’s why she chose to be friends with Anita. Anita didn’t seek attention if nothing she loathed it, and even though she was prettier then Ronnie she never tried for anything more then presentable. Girls like Ronnie thrive on that, it makes them feel more desired and wanted, but things are changing. Anita’s dressing more elegantly, accentuating her features. Working out and becoming more fit, gaining confidence. I saw the jealousy in her face while Anita was working out. If Anita keeps her current attitude Ronnie is soon going to distance herself and start to show her internal flaws, and it’s not going to be pretty.

I glanced back at Anita’s dorm room, my minds eye seeing her in her slacks and blouse. The silk accentuating her curves, the pants hugging her in all the right places. I knew if she tried she could look amazing, but damn was I underestimating her. Then seeing her work out like that. She has so much more then she shows the world and it seems that she’s ready to start showing us. Everything about her is exquisite and there is nothing that her ‘friend’ could do to come close. I saw her disappointment that I didn’t flirt with her. She’s one of those people that would sleep with their ‘best friends’ husband or boyfriend just to have the power to say they’re better then their friend. I really don’t like her. Anita could do better than her. She’s only 20, but she’s been with at least 80 men. If that’s not a whore by definition, then I don’t know what is. Anita by comparison is 19 and has never kissed a man, they’re polar opposites in everything.

I felt my pager vibrate. He was here, time to work. I pushed off the fountain and went to the meeting area. The car was nothing special, any student could’ve owned it and that was the point. The car was still on, which meant that we were going for a drive. Fine by me, there was nothing to do here anyway. I opened the passenger door and got in. The light didn’t come on when I opened the door as they always disable that first in a new car, so I couldn’t see who was there, but it would probably be the same people. My contact, a driver, and security. I couldn’t give you a description as I have never seen their faces well enough. I can just give you rough estimates of their heights as I’ve never seen them stand, only sitting. They like to keep the same people meeting face to face so you have little knowledge of the buisness and the main players. The less variety shown, the less that can be learned.

Knowing that secrecy is important to them, I kept my gaze turned looking out of my window. I could still see his outline, but I was showing my ability to keep a secret. Something that is very important for us to do. This group is nothing but a shadow, never meant to see the light of day, but it’s willing to touch those in the light to accomplish their goal, and this is one of those times.

“Report.”

“Not much progress. Recent attempts at contact have been made but nothing solid has come of it.”

“Will you be able to complete the mission?”

“It’s too early to call. Although I did not make much progress today, more time is warranted.”

“Assistance?”

“Again, too early to tell. I may need assistance in the future, especially with the other one around, but as of now, no.”

“You understand what is at stake?”

“I do.”

“Then we will have more productive conversations soon.”

“Of course.”

I watched the car turn around the bend towards my apartment building as he began moving around. I watched his silhouette pull out a rather large folder from his bag.

“Here, this should help you.”

I took the folder just as they parked outside my apartment door. I said nothing as I opened the door and left the men to do what they had to do next. I didn’t turn to look as they drove away. Entering my apartment, I carefully locked it and headed to my room, not bothering to turn on the lights on my way. I was used to traveling in the darkness, and hunting in it. Tonight, I had no hunt to complete, at least not one that requires me to be outside. I looked at the folder sitting on the bed next to me. I’ll look at it tomorrow. I put it on the dresser and closed my eyes. I had a lot to do and no time, but I still needed sleep.

**Anita’s POV**

I made sure to stretch before heading to bed, knowing I was going to be very sore tomorrow, but it would be less if my muscles were, essentially, massaged before lying down. As I finished getting ready for bed my thoughts continued to try to divert to Michael. I knew that no matter what I did that he would be in my dreams. I mean with the changes that I’m making to this timeline would it actually work this time? Maybe I should…I shook my head. No. No way in hell. This is getting confusing and I’m unsure how to handle it. I have an idea what the future holds and yet at the same time I have no idea and it’s starting to get to me. I have no idea how to put my ideas of one reality into this one, everything is already starting to change, and I know it is due to my actions. I’ve changed and so now the timeline has changed, but by how much?

Trying to push the uncertainty from my mind I pushed myself to sleep. I had a full day of school tomorrow and it was going to be hard enough to get through with my sore muscles, much less being tired as well. It took another 30 minutes before my eyes closed for the night. I dreamt of nothing, just a never-ending darkness. It was like I was sitting in it, just waiting, calmly. Not resting per-say, but not working either. I have no idea what that means and how it’ll translate to me waking up, whether I’d be rested or restless I couldn’t tell you. I just existed there, and it felt like eternity of nothing. Just…Waiting…After a time all I could think was. What am I waiting for? It was like with that thought the space breathed and then I was awake staring at my ceiling as the alarm near my head rang obnoxiously.

I frowned as I slapped the machine to quiet it. “Is being transported back in time not confusing enough? Do I need odd dreams, or outer body experiences, or whatever it was, on top of it?” I muttered to myself as I stood to dress. I looked at my thread bare cloths and sighed. At some point I need to go shopping. I then rolled my eyes, never thought I’d say that and also with what money. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that I’m at poor college student level and that I don’t have more than a million in the bank from years of exclusive Zombie and Marshall work and being a miser. I grabbed the best in the closet which turned out to be an old Hollister t-shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans that I knew I had for some time but refused to wear as it wasn’t in my patented color, noir, or black for the non-French speakers.

Since I had showered the night before, as I usually do since the dorm showers are empty at that time, I just threw the clothes on and collected my tooth brush, tooth paste, and face soap before heading to the bathroom to take care of buisness. In no time at all I was back in my dorm struggling with my hair. I was going to get this done no matter what. I was not going to be the incompetent girl I was last time where I couldn’t do the basic things such as style my hair or wear something nice from time to time. I may have messed up before, but I wasn’t going to do it again. A lot of the people in my life were drawn to me for the strength I had but also to the vulnerability. I showed insecurity when I couldn’t dress myself or do my hair. I hid behind the idea that it was stupid and unnecessary that they’ll value me for my worth, and they did, but a lot of the struggles I had with police and others was me trying to be more manly then I needed. I can be a girl and be competent at my job and the men are more likely to accept that then a girl acting like a man and being competent. I might be an old dog, but I can learn new tricks.

I smiled, case in point, my hair was tamed, and it only took me 40 minutes. I was able to get it into a relatively neat ponytail, a strand came loose on the left side framing my face, but it looked good enough that I didn’t have to redo my hair completely. I was not trying to be perfect here, I just needed it to be functional and neat and it was. I can get into the more complicated stuff later.

Grabbing my bag, I quickly triple checked that I had the key for the dorm and left for my first class of the day. It was at times like this that I miss the modern-day conveniences. I knew that I had a meeting with the landlord later today, but I couldn’t set an alarm for it. Cell phones weren’t really a thing yet, at least not to the point to that we have them in 2010 and up. Which means I need to readjust with relying on my memory again for phone numbers, locations, directions, and so much more. I didn’t realize how much I really depended on modern conveniences until I didn’t have them anymore. It really puts things in perspective. Luckily I thought to print the location and directions yesterday out of habit. Even with cell phones I always felt that it was better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it.

I made it to class with a couple minutes to spare. I could feel quite a few eyes on me as I took out my notes in preparation for class. With the extra time I had to think all I see it the various cases that I had solved, all the people I had met, all the people that had died, and wondering if there was anything that I could do to change the outcome. Philip died because of me even though I had promised to protect him. Can I intervene now? Could I help Nathanial and the leopards now or is it too soon. Could I start bringing the were-community together now so Chimera wouldn’t be able to kill and hurt so many or would I be ignored? Could I help Rafael and his rats now or are they doomed to be under that crazy bitch’s thumb for a few more years. When is it right for me to interfere? How do I handle the earthmover and the vampire council without the unexpected powers from Jean-Claude and the triumvirate. Can I find the Wicked Truth and help them without the connection to Jean-Claude and give them a home again? So many questions. So many things I want to do, and yet I have no idea of what kind of reception I’ll get, or if it’ll make their situation worse. Before I do anything, I’m going to need to think on it more. Nothing can be done without careful deliberation or I can easily make everything worse than it was before. The only thing that helps me now is that I know the bad guys weaknesses and secrets. For the most part I know what they’re going to do, when they’re going to do it and why. I just need to work around the variable of myself and how my new thoughts will alter this reality from what I knew to what it’ll be.

The professor came in and called order to the class, taking me out of my thoughts to the present. As usual I took meticulous notes, deliberately ignoring the gossiping girls behind me and the guy to my right trying his hardest to get my attention. The moment class ended I quickly packed up and headed to my next class. I would have a 20min wait before it started but I needed to get away before whoever that guy is can get to me. I didn’t need anything more on my plate then I already had. I made it to the classroom and sat in the empty room waiting for class to start. Once again getting lost in my thoughts. There are the people stuck with the council and in the harlequin that wish to be free but can’t like Jade and Warrick. Not to mention the Father of Day and the Mother of All Darkness, Bloody Bones, Marcus and Raina, Gabriel, Obsidian Butterfly and her crew not to mention the Red Woman’s Husband and Nicky Baco. Let’s not forget Jacob and his Pride with Nicky. Then there’s Olaf and his eventual change for the good, befriending Bernardo, but first befriending Edward and so much more. I have worked so many cases, and technically I could stop a lot of them from ever getting that far, but that leads me to the question of, should I? Apparently, there is something controlling this world and they have a very specific function for me, and I have no idea what that is. Should I focus on helping who I can as I search for this mystery person? If I do and I die before I get my overall mission accomplished it seemed like I was going to be punished for my failure and I don’t want the God of all things feeling the need to punish me.

I frowned as people began to enter the class. I took my notebook out and prepared for class to start as I sighed. I’m going to need a sign from God cause I have no idea what to do.


End file.
